FOREVER LOVE
by Designed To Kill
Summary: Love can transcend anything. Anything.
1. Justin

It was a little known fact that Justin Timberlake loved Pokemon. He had always loved them, ever since they had hit the shores of America, with all the newness of a fad from Japan. But they weren't just a fad. Not for Justin. No, they had never anything less than an obsession. The walls of his personal bedroom at his mansion were coated in various posters, his bed hardly visible under the mound of plushies, him usually hidden underneath them as he hid from the world. There was one pokemon in particular that he had always and truly loved, from the first moment he had laid eyes upon it's almost spherical, pink form.

Jigglypuff.

He cradled it to his chest, letting out a soft, crooning sound. "If only you were real." he sighed, a small tear slipping from the corner of his eye, to fall upon the plush's firm, fleecy body. He always cried when thinking of how his intense love for Jigglypuff could never be realized. He squeezed it tighter to himself, sniffling. "I love you..." he whimpered quietly, before letting out a loud sob that at first drowned out the quiet reply.

"Jiggly?" the plush asked, it's polyform filling having suddenly been replaced by everything needed for a young pokemon to live with the power of Justin's tears. Slowly, as if unsure of itself, it placed each of its tiny arms on either side of Justin's form, nuzzling softly. This must be its master, it decided.

Justin stiffened. Had he just felt his favorite plush move of it's own accord? He pulled it back from him, and stared as large blue eyes blinked back at him when he gazed upon it. It repeated its soft inquiry, a tiny bit louder.

"Jiggly?" Justin's heart was aflutter! His precious Jigglypuff, his favored out of all the pokemon ever created, was alive and real in his arms! He cried out in joyous celebration, hugging it closer than ever before. It squeaked softly, startled by the sudden change of emotions in its master. Justin took it as a cry of pain at his tight embrace.

He immediately pulled it back from him again, doing a quick once-over. Jigglypuff appeared unharmed, but struggled out of Justin's grip, bouncing onto the bed. It quickly rolled back up on it's feet and walked towards him. Justin could feel his excitement building. It climbed into his lap, quickly curling itself up into a ball. Justin shyly reached down and pet it. It snuggled into his crotch.

He stiffened once more, this time another sort of excitement shooting through his spine. He HAD had erotic thoughts of Jigglypuff before, ones that he had masterbated himself to sleep over. But he would have never imagined that there would be one... sleeping in his lap, and did it really have to keep snuggling like that? He quickly reached down, plucking the confused pokemon out of his lap.

"You shouldn't do that, Jigglypuff." he quietly told it, and set it down to his side instead. Undaunted, it clambered back towards his lap. Justin softly moaned as it began wiggling around to find a comfortable position to rest. He could feel the cock trapped within his tight jeans hardening, and silently decided to himself that nobody had to know.

Reaching down again, he coaxed the pokemon to roll over onto it's back, and grabbing one of it's tiny feet, moved it out of the way to glance down at it's most private parts. The Jigglypuff currently squirming in his lap was female, and biting his lap Justin used his other hand to slowly stroke the inviting slit, intensely pleased when she responded by squirming deliciously, her cheeks turning bright red until she looked more like a Pikachu.

Jigglypuff was confused, but didn't exactly dislike what her master was currently doing. She tried to reach his finger with her tiny arms, but failed, and instead chose to find two nipples hidden beneath sleek fleece, rubbing at them until they became erect. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but it felt incredibly good to her.

Justin watched, his eyes widening. Not only did Jigglypuff like this, but she was touching herself as well! He wondered if she would know what to do if... he pulled his hand away, chuckling perversely as Jigglypuff let out a "Puff!" of disdain. "Don't worry, love." he cooed to her, reaching for the fly of his jeans. Jigglypuff watched as he made short work of the zipper, pushing his pants down enough to pull his cock out of the flap. She shuddered, and reached out for it, Justin making soft sounds of approval as she touched it with delicate pink hands.

"Good, Jigglypuff. Now, lick it like it was a candy." he instructed her, moaning contently as she obeyed, licking up the shaft with a tiny tongue, as soft as her fur. He frowned slightly, however, when she pulled back and made a face, shaking her head. "You don't like it?" he pouted softly, and she replied with a shake of her head.

"Jigglypuff!" she cried out, rolling to her back again and spreading her small feet. Justin shuddered at her wanton act, and figured he had to make up for the unpleasant taste in her mouth. Moving to his hands and knees, Justin loomed over the tiny pink pokemon, rubbing his cock at her entrance. Jigglypuff cooed invitingly, sensing that this was what she had been pleading for only a small moment ago.

Justin wasted no time, and at her insistence, slowly sunk his manhood into Jigglypuff's tight wetness. Jigglypuff slightly whined, and Justin fought through the haze of pleasure to rub Jigglypuff's side. "Don't worry, the pain will go away." he choked out, and slowly began to pump in and out. Jigglypuff whimpered louder as Justin moaned.

Jigglypuff... wasn't so sure this had been a good idea anymore. It felt like she was tearing, her little pussy having not been made to handle the girth of a full-grown human. However, she tried to hold up as best as she could, for her master. Luckily, soon enough the pain waned, until at last she could gasp out a tiny "Jiggly..." of pleasure.

Justin sensed that his new lover was now ok, and quickly began to go faster and faster, until he was slamming in at full speed. Jigglypuff cried out, but her tiny hands could find nothing to hold onto as she was jerked back and forth across the sheets. Finally, with a howl, Justin let go, his cum quickly filling the tiny creature's womb and gushing out around his cock. Jigglypuff responded in kind, her small pussy clenching around him as spasms of pleasure shook her.

Eyes tightly closed, Justin's breath was hard and labored, having just had the best orgasm of his life. However, he opened his eyes slowly, and stared down at his tiny pink lover. Her large blue eyes stared back, a small smile gracing what he thought were such radiant features. Smiling back, he pulled his cock out, both of them letting out one last sigh as it came out with a small 'plop.'

"...I love you, Jigglypuff." he said, and collapsed on his side next to her. Jigglypuff quickly snuggled to his chest, and let out the tiniest of purrs. Justin's smile grew, and he let the soft sound lull him to sleep.


	2. Kevin

Phone held between his shoulder and his ear as he talked, Justin rubbed over Jigglypuff's round bottom with a soft sponge as she giggled softly. "Yeah, yeah!" he said excitedly, "I'm giving her a bath right now, I swear to God! She's really real!" a moment of pause, and Justin's face suddenly became one of shock.

"It happened to you too! Mudkipz! That's so awesome!" he tittered, Jigglypuff looking up in surprise at the mention of another pokemon's name. "Bring them down, won't you? Maybe they can play together!" he intoned, nodding several times afterward. Jigglypuff inflated herself slightly, capturing Justin's attention.

"Puff?" she asked, somehow managing to tilt her head at him. Justin glanced at her, and said a quick goodbye before hanging up. Setting the phone off to the side, he lifted her out of the sink, and plopped her down on the counter next to it.

"What is it, Jigglypuff? Did you overhear about the Mudkipz?" he asked, toweling her off quickly. Jigglypuff shook her head, and blandly exclaimed "Pu~ff!" before puffing herself up again. After she returned to normal size, her demeanor changed. "Jiggly, jigglypuff?" she asked.

Justin frowned, crossing his arms dramatically. "Oh, her. Neither one of us care anymore. She's just a dirty whore! Me and K-Fed wouldn't let something like HER get in the way of our fab friendship! She can go eat out Paris, for all I care!"

"Puff!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, jumping up to hug him around the neck. Laughing, he patted her back. "That's right, I have you now. I love you, Jigglypuff." he sighed happily, and pulled her back to stare deeply into her eyes. Slowly, his own eyes fluttered closed, as he leaned in to his most precious lover, lips parted.

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted what would have surely been the most beautiful bout of lovemaking between them yet, and Justin cursed the fact K-Fed was now his next door neighbor as he went to go answer, unceremoniously dropping Jigglypuff onto the plush red carpet. However, any bad feelings were cast aside as he opened the door to find his best friend in the whole wide world, K-Fed, standing there with a wide smile, a Mudkipz in the crook of each arm.

"They're so cute!" he cooed.

"Oh my gosh, I know!" K-Fed squealed back. A small bit of girly happy-dancing was shared between them, before a small tug at Justin's pant leg caught his attention. He quickly reached down to scoop Jigglypuff up into his arms. As soon as Jigglypuff and the Mudkipz caught sight of one another, they began chattering in Pokespeak to one another.

Laughing, K-Fed set both Mudkipz down, and Jigglypuff hopped from Justin's arms. They all made a beeline to Justin's bedroom, their squeaky voices echoing behind them. Justin watched for a few seconds, before turning to K-Fed. "So, what are their names? I mean, it wouldn't make much sense if they were both called Mudkipz."

"The girl is Mupkupz, and the boy is Nipkipz." K-Fed explained. Justin frowned sadly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get the chance to find out soon." he assured him, smiling. "So, wanna go watch whatever shows up on TV when I have the remote and eat hotdogs?"

"Of course!" Justin said eagerly. He loved this part of K-Fed's daily visits. K-Fed reached into his back pocket, pulling out several already-steaming hotdogs. He reached into his other pocket, and retrieved a pack of hot dog buns.

Justin already had found the remote under his couch cushions by the time K-Fed was done. They quickly traded the remote for exactly half the hotdogs, and sat on the couch. Readying his 'oh my!' face, K-fed turned the channel randomly.

As always, it accidentally switched to the creatively-named 'Gay Porn Channel.' Both boys made their signature shocked faces at one another. "That's so weird!" Justin exclaimed. "Every time you have the remote it goes to this channel!"

"Oh well, we said we'd watch whatever it landed on." K-Fed reminded him all too theatrically, and nodding to one another, they settled down to watch two men go at it, eating hotdogs. K-Fed, as always, swirled his tongue around the hotdog several times, before slowly sliding it in and out of his mouth. Justin didn't even notice, eating his hotdog in a record two bites before reaching for the next one blindly, eyes glued to the screen.

Just as K-Fed started to 'accidentally' put his thigh in the way of Justin's questing hand, a squeal from one of the Mudkipz alerted them to action. Jumping up, they both dashed for Justin's bedroom, skidding in the doorway at the exact same time. What they saw shocked and appalled them.

Jigglypuff had her tiny pink mouth wrapped around one Mudkipz's dick, while the other one was busy aiming his cock at her wet Pokemon pussy. "I thought one was a girl." Justin whispered to K-Fed. "I thought you didn't like sucking cock!" he then yelled at Jigglypuff, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes.

"Me too." he whispered back. "Mudkipz! You trampz! I thought you said you would help me seduce Justin!" he sobbed out. Shocked and appalled, Justin turned to K-Fed.

"Seduce... me?" he asked. His eyes began to sparkle. "You want to seduce me?"

"Yes!" K-Fed sobbed, "I'm sorry, it's ok if you don't want to be my friend anymore." he began to cry.

Expression becoming serious, Justin strode purposefully toward K-Fed, pulling him into his chest. "I don't want to be your friend anymore." he said. The other man began to cry pathetically. "No, K-Fed. Now, I want to be your lover. Your... homosexual lover." and tilting K-Fed's chin upwards, he began to kiss the man passionately, walking them back until the back of K-Fed's knees hit the bed frame. Startled, K-Fed fell onto the bed, right in the gap of pokemon plushies that Jigglypuff had once taken up, and still did when she slept at night.

As Justin fell atop him, the mountain of plushies to either side of them fell inward, covering the two of them in colorful creations of fleece and felt like so many romantic sakura blossoms. Blushing, K-Fed stuttered softly, trying to telling Justin that... "I'm a, a-"

"Virgin? I know." Justin said in a deep, smooth voice, hands running down either side of his new lover's body. "I can feel it... in your soul." he whispered, leaning down for another deep, hot kiss. Without any preparation, or even any lubrication, Justin's tore off both of their pants, and slid his cock deep into K-Fed's willing hole. They both moaned deeply as Justin began to thrust wantonly.

Meanwhile, Jigglypuff was still satisfying Mudkipz' every sexual desire. Both having finished once already (surely from the added sexual energy of Justin and K-Fed,) one was currently pumping away at her ear, the other one having managed to strip her of her anal virginity. She rubbed her nipples until all six peaked like majestic mountains.

Justin couldn't help himself, his gaze started to wander to the three Pokemon only yards away from them. Seeing this, K-Fed abruptly stopped moaning, and sat up, whispering something in Justin's ears. Justin noticeably perked at whatever had just been said, and withdrew from K-Fed as the two got up and strode towards the trio. Kneeling on either side of the Pokemon threesome, both viciously rammed their cocks into either of the Mudkipz.

However, neither Mudkipz seemed to notice, if anything the added stimulation only made them more excited, at they both immediately ejaculated. The feeling of rubbery Mudkipz anus twitching around their cocks, in turn, made both men cum as well, and they leaned over to make out passionately as they did so. Jigglypuff simply blanked out and spasmed, jizz dribbling out of nearly every hole in her body. Justin made a mental note to take her to the nearest Pokemon Center later, pulling his now-flaccid cock out of the Mudkipz with a sickening slurp.

He immediately gazed at K-Fed, who had already been gazing at Justin and was just starting to get tired of him not returning the favor. With another slurp, K-Fed withdrew from his Mudkipz. "I love you, Justin," he said ever-so-softly.

"I love you too, K-Fed." immediately, Jigglypuff came to, and puffed up jealously with a loud exclamation. Everybody chuckled at the hilariously-predictable antics of Jigglypuff, and Justin punctuated a short, guffawing laugh with a reply of, "Don't worry, I love you too, Jigglypuff."


End file.
